The Girl, The Puppy, And The Demon Lord
by Crystal Galadriel
Summary: Castalynn is a young woman who dreams of going on adventures, but what happens when her dream adventures become real? And what doe s a certain demon lord have to do with this. Will eventually become a romance. Castalynn/Sesshomaru Inu/Kag San/Mir.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl, the puppy, and the demon lord

The Girl, The Puppy, And The Demon Lord.

A/N: Ok, this is going to be my first story involving Sesshomaru and my OC Castalynn. I hope this turns out better then my last story. I hope you all enjoy it and try not to be too confused with it. I admit it's been forever since I last wrote some fan fiction.

Castalynn is a young woman who dreams of going on adventures, but what happens when her dream adventures become real? And what doe s a certain demon lord have to do with this. Will eventually become a romance. Castalynn/Sesshomaru Inu/Kag San/Mir

A/N: First off, it's been a while since I last wrote some fan fiction so please forgive me if I'm out of touch. It's been quite a long time again sense I last wrote anything let alone fan fiction. I will also be needed a beta reader so it you are one please take a look at this and please get back to me.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Hello, my name is Castalynn Mary Rose Ishida, but people call me casty for short. I am 21 years old and one of the richest singles next to Sesshomaru Tashio, who is a big business tycoon. I'm going to tell you my story form the beginning. Right now, I am currently chasing after my puppy named shadow who happened to stole away form me again when I was going for a walk. "AHA!" Jumping at him I tackle him to the ground, careful not to hurt him in any way. First, let's meet shadow. Shadow in my three month old pup who was given to me by my parents right before they died. My deceased parents were Ken and Angie Ishida a loving couple who met their tragic end when their car was hit by a bus just before my twenty first birthday. It was sad really, burring my parents on my birthday. Since then I was asked out many times by the sons of my family's friends. To all of them I turned down in more ways then one. I moved form Kyoto to Tokyo

My story begins here when I was chasing my pup around the back yard because well, he needed a bath, and bad. "Shadow you little devil, weather you like it or not, you're going to get a bath." I said with much determination in my voice. Shadow apparently had other thoughts when he started to squirm out of my hold. I managed to get him into the bath tub with little difficulty when I threw a cookie in the water. It was funny to watch him jump in and try to grab the cookie, as well as the other toys that were floating around in the water.

I grabbed the shampoo for dogs and begin to rub it all over him. Getting him to take a bath was one thing, getting him to settle down while receiving it was a totally different ball game. I think I got more wet then he did. After he was rinsed to my satisfaction, I took him out and began to towel dry him. He thought it would be fun to try and grab the towel away form me in an effort to play tug-of-war with me. I smiled at him and got him as dried as I could. After a few hours I felt the need to go for a walk, and never one to leave shadow home I decided to take him with me. Grabbing his leash I hooked him up to it and went for a walk. The woods have always been my favorite place to sit and think, but now I think I will just take a stroll in it with my dog.

While walking along one of the trails I sense something was amiss. Shadow must of since it as well because he began to cower and whine. "Let's go boy, something not right here at the moment." Walking back the way we came, I couldn't over come the feeling of someone watching us. Now I just wanted to flee and run home as fast as I could. Shadow started to pull in the direction of home and once we were out of the woods we booked it for home as fast as we could. Once home I locked all of the doors and all of the lower windows so nobody could get in, then I went into the kitchen to feed shadow. I gave him a little bit of the food that I was going to eat knowing that I would not be able to eat all of it I also gave hi a scoop of dog food and some wet food to go with it.

Once we were all finished and the dishes and bowl cleaned shadow and I went upstairs and into bed. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up as if today never happened. I let my head hit the pillow and I instantly fell asleep The dream I had was one that I would never forget because that was what real adventures were made of.

_Dream sequence_

_Looking around I was in a strange place. It looked like a palace of some sort. I looked down at my self and found myself to be in an elegant kimono. Wondering where I am I look around the place. I walk down a hall and find myself in what looks like an audience chamber of some sort. There, a fully grown male Shepard walks up to me and licks my hand. "Shadow is that you?" I ask. Now very confused, Just then a male voice answered me form behind. "There you are Koi, I have been looking for you. The male looked scary with dark hair and red eyes. He scared me, no. More then scared me, he terrified me. "Who are you?" he smiled that creepy smile of his before he spoke. " I am to be your mate my dear, once the dog lord is dead there will be no one stopping me from claiming you and taking over all of Nippon. You will belong to me" _

Screaming I sat up in bed with a cold sweat running down my face and back. I looked over to shadow who was fast asleep beside me on the other side of the queen sized bed, I started thinking. 'who was the dog lord? And who was that creepy red eyed guy, and what did he mean by, I will belong to him?' Just then, that feeling of someone walking on my grave came back and I looked around the darkened room suddenly afraid for myself and or my pup, my windows in the room where thrown open, and the curtains flapped in the breezy room, then a creepy voice sounded through the air. "You will be mine…" Looking around I find nothing else as I get out of bed and shut and lock the window, and all the while saying to myself "Who. Or what was that thing"

Well this is the end of chapter one, I want you to tell me how you think. This is the first time that I am writing an inuyasha fic.

Sess: Why wasn't I in the story?

You'll be in the story within the next few chapters. Good things come to those who wait.

Rin: Read and review.

Sess: Or I'll kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Out of the rabbit whole: Through the cave and the dark chase

Chapter two: Out of the rabbit hole: The Chase through the Dark

A/N: ok, this chapter and possible all other chapters are going to be in the third person so don't be mad at me. I find that I can write longer chapters that way if I do things in the third person. Yes their will be some parts that I will have the characters talking to themselves, other then that, that's as far as it goes. If you ever read my other story then you would know. As for my other story, I'm currently finishing the chapters before I begin posting. Some other authors gave me a good idea by doing this. And now, to the story!!

Castalynn's Point of View

Opening my eyes, I looked around my room to find shadow sleeping soundly on my bed beside me. I think back to last night and wonder to my self. 'Was it real? Was their really someone looking into my room with long hair and red eyes?' "Nah!" I said as I rolled out of bed. "Common boy lets go feed ya." At the sound of food shadow raced past me and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he waited by his food bowl for me to feed him.

Getting on my bathrobe, I went down to the kitchen to start feeding my pup. He looked so adorable sitting there waiting for me. I frown as I looked at his ears, still after three months one of his ears still will not stand on end. I sighed. Try as I might I can never get that left ear to stand on end. Getting the dog food, I filled one cup of the Iams dog food and put it into his bowl. Shadow started to munch away at his food as I went to the refrigerator and got out some eggs. Walking into the porch, I opened up the cabinet to get out a small frying pan. Cracking the eggs open, I scramble them up and put them in the pan to cook with a little bit of milk.

After the eggs were cooked, and the toast was done, I went to let shadow outside so that he could go pee before comming back inside, knowing that I would have to walk him anyways. I slid on my black hip huggers, and pulled on my black corset top and a pair of running shoes. Grabbing his leash, I hooked him up to it and opened the door. Stepping off the porch, I ran down the drive and turned left onto Wild Street. Shadow, which was having a ball, was running along side with me. Sometimes I think that he was born more wolf then a dog. The way he runs and jumps everywhere and he always stays right beside me. It's very comforting to know that I have my baby always near and I don't need to worry about anything. Turning onto another street, I noticed the path that was running off road and into the woods deciding to take that trail, I steered shadow towards the path where I knew there was a cave. None have ever gone in it for fear of what is inside it. Rumors had it that a kid was dared to go in there to spend the night. Once morning came, there was no sign or hair found of the kid.

Now here I stop, just outside of said cave where the boy had disappeared. I have this feeling that someone or something is called me. A chill goes down my spine, not the type that a chilly breeze would produce, but one that felt that someone just walked on your grave. I looked down at shadow to see my puppy cowering before the mouth of the cave. Taking a step back, I pulled shadow along with me, who was all to willing to leave the cave area and get back to the main road. I never realized how long I was out and now it was almost dark. I let go of the leash and start to run. Shadow who runs a head of me suddenly stops, turns back and started hollering and running back towards the cave. Not thinking at all I run and chase after him. "Shadow come back, please don't go that way, the main road is the other way!" to my horror, I see something coming up behind me darting form tree to tree. Letting out a scream, as I saw my dog enter the cave and the creature closing in on my. With my last bout of speed, I ran into the cave and into the darkness that surrounds me. I keep running strait hoping beyond hope that whatever it was, is not fallowing me.

Running even faster in the blinding darkness that was the inside of the cave I notice something up ahead. It was a way out. Running I could feel the creatures breath on the back of my neck. I made a jump that got me out of the cave I was surprised to find that the creature was unable to pass through the mouth of the cave. "A barrier?" Looking around I see shadow come running at me. "Shadow!" I picked him up and ran a little ways further. Looking back at the cave, I see that the monster had red glowing eyes glared right back at me. Shutting my eyes, it started to speak. "HUMAN! BEWEAR THE DARK HANYOU LEAVE THIS PLACE HUMAN!" It wasn't speaking, it was screatching. Shadow started to whimper, and I only nodded, heeding its warning. Walking away from the cave, I get my bearings, and with my dog in tow set my sites for the west.

If anybody is intersting in beta reading, I sure could use one.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the meeting of Rin and the enigma known as Lord Sesshomaru

Chapter three: the meeting of Rin and the enigma known as Lord Sesshomaru

A/N: ok guys, as I said this is going to get longer as the chapters go on. Please don't be afraid to give me your ideas so that I can use them in my story of course I will give you credit for the ideas that I use. I am starting to write this before I post them so they won't be like my other stories that take a long time to update. Reviews would be nice and it will give me ideas and try to keep me going. Thanks again and enjoy the fic because things are starting to get good from here on out.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fluffy sama, Only shadow and castalynn.

Castalynn's POV.

I have been walking for about four hours now, in the direction I hope was west. Shadow has been on the alert ever since we got here. That got me thinking, what did he mean when he said beware of the half-breed? Half-breed what? Shadow, ever faithful dog runs on ahead doing god knows what "Shadow, not to far boy, got that!" I think he was ignoreing me because he kept on running ahead, and then I smelled it. Food.

I was now running towards what appeared to be a village…a really old fashioned village. I spotted shadow enter a hut, and someone screaming. Shadow came running out with his ears flat agents his head and his tail between his legs. A woman came out after him wavering what it looked like a butcher's knife. "Wait!" I shouted, gaining more attention then what I should of, running down the slope I made my way over to shadow's side. Looking at the woman I spoke." My apologies ma'am, I didn't mean for him to get so far ahead." She looked at me very weirdly. "You are the owner of this wolf?" Looking at her in kind, I shook my head and begin to explain." He's a German Shepard, not a wolf. Though they may be similar in looks, they're build is different. While wolves have long legs and a small bust, the German Shepard has long legs as well but a bigger bust." She just nodded, as if to understand. Just then, my stomach began to growl, I looked at her and asked. "Is it possible that we can get something to eat if I give you some money for it?" She nodded and led us inside her hut.

After getting something in our bellies, and some food for the road, shadow and I were once again on our way to try and find a way back home. On the way we passed through several villages and a band of samurai. As we were sitting down to eat a snack I saw shadows ears stand erect. Wait, Ears? Looking at shadow I saw that both his ears were standing up strait as if he was listening for something. Just as soon as it happened, shadow took off in a random direction away for our little encampment. "SHADOW!" I screamed and ran after him. I have never seen him run so fast in his life. Either something was coming after us and he was trying to warn me, or someone was in trouble and needed saving.

I stopped because I had to catch my breath. After a few minutes I ran in the direction that shadow went in while calling his name. "Shadow! Come one boy where are you?!" I heard a scream somewhere up ahead of me. It sounded almost like a child, and then, shadows barking. Running a little further (yes I know a lot of running) and I came upon a weird sight. There was shadow protecting a small child from….what the hell was that thing? Some type of giant one eyed monster? The poor child looked scared and shadow was acting so brave. It was about time I jumped in the Frey.

Grabbing a long poll like stick, I broke the tip of it and made it into a spear. Without warning I ran at it form behind and jabbed it through its back. It reared and screamed out in pain, then it turned on me and began to charge me. Looking around I looked for something else to use, Seeing an old samurai sword sticking out of the ground, I grabbed it and slashed at it when it went to strike me. I was able to catch it to the side where it was bleeding. It roared once again. Once I saw my chance I through the sword and embedded it right into the chest where it killed its self while trying to rip it out of him. He fell to the ground and I went around him to make sure that shadow and the little girl was alright.

Rins Point of View

Lord Sesshomaru had just left Jaken and myself, and told Jaken to watch me and for me to behave. I ran to Ah-Un and began to pet his mane. "Master Jaken? where do you suppose our lord was going off to?" Jaken looked at me with a look on his face, but he spoke anyways. "Never question our lord you stupid human." He then began to grumble to himself about humans and why his lord always leaves him behind to watch them.

While jaken was doing what he always does, I decided to go for a walk. As I walked,my mind began to wonder again about the dream that I had. 'Who was that girl, and why was she wearing strange clothing, and was she going to get together with my lord?' I felt the back of my hairs standing on end and I looked behind me to find a massive oni demon with its fangs bearing and its clawed hand reaching for me. Screaming I began to run and a random direction to try and get it off my back. I looked back and could have killed myself had I had the weapon. I tripped and fell just as I thought that this was the end, a strange looking wolf appeared and bit into his hand. The oni roared up and threw the poor thing away form him. "SHADOW!!" I heard someone screaming about a shadow! I turned behind me to find… nothing there. I started to cry because I was so scared. The wolf pup started to make some sort of noise, almost like a dog barking and up and out of the woods came the girl from my dream.

She was so amazing! She drew the attention of the demon away from me and I went to the puppy's side and when I saw it wagging its tail, I knew it was ok to pat it. 'him' I reminded myself. After all it was a male. When the demon turned around I saw a bamboo poll sticking inside on its back. Then I heard the girl yelp when he took a swing at her and nearly knocked her down, but she kept her balance and she began to look around for something else to use. Luck must have been on her side because she found an old samurai sword and she slashed at it. While the demon was roaring out its pain she took aim and threw the sword it flew strait and true into the demons chest. The stupid demon in its pain ripped the sword out of its chest hen it fell to the ground and didn't get up. I saw her walking around it, and never taken her eyes off the fallen demon and walk up to me.

Castalynn's Point of View

When I get to the girls side I looked down at her and shadow. "Are you alright little girl? Did that monster hurt you at all?" I quickly checked her over for injuries and was satisfied to find none on her. Once that was done I looked over shadow and found that he sustained a wound to his left paw. Taking out my handkerchief, I began to rap his paw up to support it. I cannot tell if it was broken, and I don't think that it is because if it was he would be screaming by now. I turned to the little girl. "What's your name honey?" She looked at me with a tooth gapped smile. " Rin's name is Rin! What's the name of the pretty lady that saved rin from that demon?" I smiled. So rin must be her name. its pretty. "My name is Castalynn, but you can call my Casty if you wish, and this." She said pointing to shadow. "Is my dog shadow, He's injured right now, but if it wasn't for him I would of never heard you or came after you." She looked at me and smiled. "Will Castalynn stay until lord Sesshomaru comes?" Looking at her I ask. "Who's Lord Sesshomaru?"

" I am"

A/N: Well, Looks like fluffy's gotten his two words of fame in. in the next chapter she's going to find out about how much a pain in the ass he is and we'll meet Naraku, and Inuyasha and his gang of misfits. Until next time Ja ne!


End file.
